Motorized vehicles are typically equipped with a cruise control system for automatically maintaining the speed of a vehicle despite changes in the environment (e.g., wind speed, and direction) or the terrain (e.g., slope of the road). Cruise control systems are normally equipped with an interface system located on the steering column or steering wheel of the vehicle for allowing a driver to manually engage and disengage the cruise control system. Cruise control systems also normally include a brake release switch effective for allowing a driver to disengage the cruise control system by depressing the brake pedal.
Cruise control provides significant benefits, particularly when driving long distances on restricted access roadways, such as the United States Interstate Highway system. However, situations often arise when a reduction in speed is appropriate in order to avoid an accident, but the driver is unable to disengage the cruise control system due to incapacitation of the driver (e.g., seizure or heart attack), impairment of the driver (e.g., alcohol impairment), drowsiness of the driver, or the need for quick and immediate evasive action (e.g., avoidance of a deer, avoidance of road debris, fishtailing on ice or swerving caused by a flat tire). When such a situation is encountered, the cruise control continues to maintain the set speed of the vehicle despite the loss of control by the driver.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a cruise control safety release system capable of automatically disengaging the cruise control system of a vehicle when a driver has lost control or is about to lose control of the vehicle. It is also important for consumer acceptance that the cruise control safety release system does not result in a significant number of “false” disengagements (i.e., a normal operating condition incorrectly interpreted as a loss or impending loss of driver control, resulting in an unwanted and unnecessary disengagement of the cruise control system).